


Bad Influence

by and_awful



Series: Esoteric Amour [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/and_awful/pseuds/and_awful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>what is this?????? boredom?????? sleepiness??????? sequel????????</p>
<p>i started writing this about 3 seconds after finishing esoteric amour but then i thought nah no one will care but then people started making comments on esoteric amour recently and i love comments so i finished this rn and ye</p>
<p>i'm gonna mark it one of one cause idk what i'm gonna do with it or even if when i read it in the morning if it will be as good as i'm assuming it is now</p>
<p>(it never is)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

**Author's Note:**

> what is this?????? boredom?????? sleepiness??????? sequel????????
> 
> i started writing this about 3 seconds after finishing esoteric amour but then i thought nah no one will care but then people started making comments on esoteric amour recently and i love comments so i finished this rn and ye
> 
> i'm gonna mark it one of one cause idk what i'm gonna do with it or even if when i read it in the morning if it will be as good as i'm assuming it is now
> 
> (it never is)

Bro has this stupid rule that if a person doesn’t live in the Strider household they’re not allowed to stay past 8 o’clock, including people over for birthdays.  On a few occasions he’s walked in during the night and caught you and Karkat asleep together, where he swiftly drags Karkat out by his collar and makes you sleep on the couch as punishment.  There have been other occasions where Karkat has successfully spent the night, but those times are significantly less than the times he’s been kicked out.

He continues to come over most days after school, but Bro locks you away in your makeshift bedroom since you’re grounded for sneaking Karkat in again and again after you were told to stop.  It gives you a lot of time to do your homework, but you’d much rather be out with your boyfriend, or in your room with him, or, really, back home with him.  It almost drives you insane being away from him but then Karkat’s genius brain goes to work and discovers a way the two of you can see each other again.  A simple way!  A cliché way!  A way you wish he’d rather be more creative with!  While doing your homework he slips a note under your door.  It reads:

_Frankly, being here without you is unbearable.  Don’t lock your window tonight.  I miss you._

He signs off with a poorly drawn love heart beside his name and, again, you wish he were a little more creative instead of just growing a pair and _finally_ sneaking into your window that’s been open for him the entire time.  It doesn’t matter that much, you guess.  You’re excited.  You’ve never been separated for so long and the thought of seeing him sends chills through your body.

 

You sit on your bed in anticipation until you’re allowed out at eight.  You eat a bowl of cereal for dinner and retreat back into your bedroom.  Unfortunately, though you don’t see how you didn’t see this coming, Bro finds your behaviour suspicious and makes you keep your door open.  You think that actually makes him trust you more, since he can glance in and see you alone whenever he sees fit.

Karkat never shows up, or at least, not while you’re waiting.  You don’t know what time he comes in but when you wake at two in the morning he’s there hugging your body, fast asleep himself.  You lightly kiss nose, then his lips.  His arms tighten around you and in his sleepy state somewhat struggles to lift you up and pull you over top of him.  Eventually he succeeds but it kind of ruins the moment.

“I missed you,” he says as you kiss his neck to get things sparked up again.  “There’s only so much Dave I can handle when he only ever talks about nothing.”

“I missed you too,” you answer, grabbing the hem of his shirt and lifting it up to his collar bone.

“I mean, how can anyone talk for so long about nothing anyone is interested in?”

“I dunno, gorgeous.”

“I don’t even pay attention half the time because he doesn’t shut up long enough for me to add in anything but an mhm anyway, you know?”

“Mhm,” you grunt and scoot down in the blankets to trail kisses down his stomach.

“I can’t imagine how he thinks that’s okay behaviour.  Do you think that’s okay behaviour?  It’s just driving me insane he goes on and on and on and on and on and on and—”

“Karkat,” you interrupt harshly and probably too loudly against his navel, “did you come here to talk about Dave or did you come here for me?”

“Oh, you, you, definitely you.”

“Then shut up?”

You continue to kiss down and he gets a little squirmy when you pull his pants to his ankles and kiss where his waistband was just resting.  You slink out of your shirt and place it underneath his hips, knowing it’s not going to help but not really caring.  You lick and kiss the bare area between his legs until he opens up, then you crawl back up to kiss his lips.

He swiftly pulls your own pants down enough to let his tentacle reach up and grab you.  It stays like this for a while, you and he breathing into each other’s necks as you grind your hips together, but then he takes his hand and leads you to his other organ.  You don’t need much convincing to comply.  You slowly push yourself inside of Karkat and slowly bring yourself out.  If you had it your way you’d go faster, but you don’t want to make your bed make too much noise.

You occupy yourself with his jaw and neck so you won’t be tempted to pick up the pace.  After leaving a few marks on him you lift your head to find him crying.  He sniffles and blinks, letting a few more tears fall, then leans up to kiss you.  You don’t kiss him, obviously.  You pull your head back and wipe the tears off of his face.

“Am I—”

“Shh,” he sooths with a light pat to your cheek.   “I just love you is all.  Keep going.”

You grin and duck down, finally giving him the kiss he wants.  You can feel the smile on his lips as well while he moves his hips up at yours to get a better pace going.  Once he pulls away from your mouth to catch his breath he rolls, pulling you with him, so he’s on top.  He kisses you one last time before sitting up on top of you and rolling his hips.  It actually does help limit the noise your bed makes, if only by a little.

It’s good, the level of noise, it’s reasonable, probably not that audible from Bro’s room, but the position itself is quite awful.  You can’t kiss him, which is your biggest concern; at least, it is until you realize the view you get of his face scrunching up as he tries his hardest to stay quiet.  His eyes are squeezed tightly shut, his eyebrows furrowing down, wrinkles in his perfect little nose, and his mouth hangs open, occasionally letting out a small squeak when you twist your hand about his tentacle just right.

It gets harder to stay quiet the faster Karkat moves and the closer you come to your climax.  He ducks down and burries his face into your neck so he can make some noise and say your name while having the sound muffled.  You really like it when he says your name so desperately but not as much as you like it when your name gets cut short in his mouth.  You say his name in return and it gets caught in your throat, but only because your bedroom light turns on.  You both turn to your doorway to see what happened.

Bro happened.

Standing in your doorway with his arms crossed he does a very good job at looking you straight in the eye.  You hold Karkat tighter with the hand not busy soaking down south and comfortably hold Bro’s gaze.  You focus solely on Bro until Karkat sighs heavily and sits up again, moving the covers to cover himself.

“Before you say anything,” Karkat tells Bro, “I want to apologize for my behaviour because you just cost me an orgasm and I’m really pissed the fuck off about that.”

“You?” Bro asks in disbelief.  “ _You’re_ really pissed the fuck off?  I just woke up to the sound of you two having sex when _you’re_ not supposed to be here and _he’s_ supposed to be grounded.”

“Lack of sleep doesn’t compare to what you just cost me, not in a million years.”

“Karkat,” you warn, sitting up and resting backward on your clean hand so he can remain on your lap.

“What?” he responds.  “He couldn’t have waited two minutes?  I don’t think he has any right to complain about lack of sleep if he willingly got out of bed to stand in your doorway.”

“I came here mainly for Dave,” Bro says.  “I know he wants to hear you two even less than I do, so Karkat, go home, and please, don’t come ba—”

“Bro!” you shout.

“Be quiet,” he hisses and steps into your room, shutting your door behind him.  “Dave is trying to sleep.  I have given you two numerous chances to straighten out so if anyone has no right to complain it’s the pair of you.  Get dressed.”

Karkat sighs again and lifts himself off of you.  “Do you want to just come live with me, love?”

“Leave,” Bro snaps.  He storms up to you when Karkat doesn’t make any further attempt at moving and pulls on your forearm so maybe your movement will encourage Karkat’s. 

Bro pulls on your right forearm and he very unhappily discovers your red-dripping hand.  This actually encourages Karkat to move.  He laughs at Bro and gets up, dragging your bed sheets with him around his waist.  He struggles to put his pants on under the covers but once he does he drops the sheets to the floor and crawls up to you on your bed.  You watch as he smirks and slowly ducks down to you, but you don’t get the pleasure of his lips before Bro yanks you again.

“You’re a bad influence, Karkat,” Bro says.  “Go home.  Don’t come back.”

“Fuck yourself,” Karkat grins.  “John’s coming with me anyway, so I don’t need a reason to be back.” 

“John’s not going anywhere,” Bro replies and drapes his arm over your shoulders.

“He loves me more than he loves you.  Of course he’s coming with me, right John?”

They both look at you expectantly and you gulp.  “I’d actually just like some clothes,” you say.


End file.
